GHOST
by PhantomPhan67
Summary: New class at Casper High. It's my first fan fic, I'm not a great writer, so yeah I did my best.
1. Chapter 1

**Danny and Sam were secretly dating for two weeks before the beginning of this story. No Season 3. I do not own Danny Phantom, nor will I ever.**

* * *

><p>There are 14 spaces available for Casper High's newest class GHOST, sign up now!<p>

1. Paulina Sanchez_  
>2. <span>Dash Baxter<span>_  
>3. <span>Kwan Yee<span>_  
>4. <span>Star Zoul<span>_  
>5. <span>Valerie Gray<span>_  
>6. <span>Lester Grotz<span>_  
>7. <span>Nathan Reardon<span>_  
>8. <span>Amanda Leafman<span>  
>9. <span>_<span>  
>10. <span>_<span>  
>11. <span>_<span>  
>12. _<br>13. _  
>14. <span>_<span>

"Hey guys, want to sign up for GHOST?" Danny Fenton joked to his friends.

"Ha ha, very funny Danny." Sam said sarcastically.

"Yeah right, isn't fighting ghosts enough without taking a class on them?" Tucker added.

"C'mon guys, let's go to homeroom." Sam suggested to them.

* * *

><p><span>*During Homeroom*<span>

"_Tomorrow during third hour will Paulina Sanchez, Dash Baxter, Kwan Yee, Star Zoul, Valerie Gray, Lester Grotz, Nathan Reardon, Amanda Leafman, Tucker Foley, Samantha Manson, Daniel Fenton, and Jasmine Fenton report to room DA117 for the first day of GHOST." _The principal announced over the PA system.

"Did you guys sign us up as some kind of joke?" Jazz asked Danny, Sam and, Tucker.

"No, we already agreed not to take it." Danny answered his older sister.

"Well, then who signed us up?" Jazz asked.

"I don't know, I guess we'll find out tomorrow." Sam answered.

* * *

><p><span>*The Next Day in GHOST*<span>

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Fenton and this is Mr. Fenton. Welcome to" Mrs. Fenton began.

"GHOST" Mr. Fenton shouted.

"Well, that explains the name." Danny whispered to Jazz, Sam, and Tucker. The three chuckled in response.

"Mom, dad, why are we here? We already know everything about ghosts." Jazz asked.

"Yes, but you don't know how to fight them." Her mother answered.

"I beg to differ." Danny mumbled.

"For the first assignment, you have a project due in exactly one month. You have 2 days a week to work on it. If you can bring in something belonging to the ghost you can get extra credit. You are each going to choose a ghost to research; we are going down the line starting in the back with Sam continuing to Danny, then Tucker, then Jazz and so on and so forth. Sam?"

"Danny Phantom." She said smiling at Danny who smiled back.

"Are you sure? He is an evil, putrid ghost."

"Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, I'm sure."

"Okay, you next Danny."

"Dani Phantom."

"Son, I know you don't listen, but Sam has already chosen him."

"No, not Danny Phantom, Dani Phantom, his cousin. Spelled with an 'i' at the end not a 'y', there's also only one 'n'."

"I've never heard of her, is she real?"

"Yes, she's real. I've seen her and Danny talking."

"Alright. You next Tucker"

"Skulker, the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter."

"Yes, there's a real ghost. You next, Jazz."

"Um… Help me here." She said more to Danny, Sam, and Tucker than her parents.

"How about you choose Wulf?" Danny suggested.

"Who's Wulf?" Mrs. Fenton asked.

"He's one of Danny Phantom's allies along with Dani and Clockwork."

"Who's Clockwork?" Mr. Fenton asked.

"He's the master of all time; he keeps hold of Danny Phantom's ultimate enemy, Dan."

"Who's Dan?" Mrs. Fenton asked.

"You don't want to know. May I go to the nurse?"

"May we take him?" Sam and Tucker asked in unison.

"Of course you may. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, we'll be back soon." Sam responded pushing Danny and Tucker out the door.

"I guess I'll do my project on Wulf." Jazz said.

* * *

><p><span>*In The Hall With Danny, Sam, and Tucker*<span>

"Danny, what's wrong? Is there a ghost?" Sam asked him with anxiety in her voice.

"No, I just needed to get out before I got more questions"

"Don't worry Danny. If there are anymore questions about him, I'll help you." Sam said giving him a hug.

"I'm here for you too dude." Tucker said high-fiving Danny.

"Thanks guys. I don't know what I'd do without you, wait, yes I do and I don't want it to happen." He hugged Sam back and high-fived Tucker.

Then the 3 went back into the classroom in time to see Mr. and Mrs. Fenton asking the last student, Paulina, which ghost she was going to research.

"Um, Sam chose Inviso-bill and I don't know many other ghosts." Paulina admitted.

"His name is Danny Phantom, why don't you choose the Box Ghost?" Danny said.

"Kwan chose him"

"The Lunch Lady?"

"Star chose her."

"Box Lunch?"

"Who's that?"

"To quote her "I am Box Lunch, daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady"." Danny said in an impeccable Box Lunch impression.

"I've never heard of her."

Facepalm "Of course you haven't, Sam, Tucker, thanks for reminding me that she's not even going to be born for like another year."

"Sorry dude, but at least it wasn't a question about, you know."

"Yeah, just warn me next time."

"Sure."

"Okay Paulina. How about Plasmius?"

"No."

"Walker?"

"No."

"Desiree, Penelope Spectra, Bertrand, Youngblood, Bones, Johnny 13," turns around "sorry Jazz," turns back "Kitty, Shadow, Cujo, Sydney Poindexter, Princess Dora, Prince Aargon," turns around "sorry Sam," turns back "Frostbite, Fright Knight, Pariah Dark, Freakshow?"

"Danny?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Freakshow's not a ghost."

"He was for a half hour."

"That no one will remember."

"Thanks Sam." Back to Paulina, "Lydia, Pandora, an ectopus, Plasmius' vulture, one of Plasmius' other mutant animals, Undergrowth, Nocturne, Ghost Writer, Amorpho, Kemplar, Skulktech?"

"Not for another few years, Danny."

"Right, I got a little ahead of myself. Walker's Goons, Sleepwalkers, my dad at a point."

"What?" The class yelled.

"I'll explain later… What about Ember?"

"Ember's a ghost?" Paulina asked.

"Yeah, that's why Sam and I weren't affected by her music very much. Sam was wearing the Fenton Phones that filter out ghost noise and I wasn't affected."

"I'll do my project on her."

"40th time's the charm."

"Daniel James Fenton, explain now."

"Explain what?"

"Explain those ghosts."

"How about instead of a project on Dani, she comes in, but my project is on all ghosts?"

"Works for me"

* * *

><p><span>*Day of Project Presentation*<span>

"Mom, dad, can I go into the hall and get |Danny and Dani?" Danny asked.

"Sure, but hurry." Danny left.

* * *

><p><span>*In The Hall*<span> (Danny for Fenton, Phantom for Phantom)

Danny duplicates and waits a minute for Dani to show up.

"Thanks for coming Dani." Danny said.

"Quick story check." Phantom said.

"I'm Phantom's cousin; I try to keep a low profile." Dani replied confidently.

"Okay guys, let's go." Danny ushered them through the doors.

* * *

><p><span>*One Danny Phantom Presentation Later*<span>

Cheering and applause came from almost everyone in the room.

"Thanks." Sam mouths to Danny.

"You owe me." Danny mouths back. Sam then does the 'pfft' thing that Elliot did in Double Cross My Heart. Danny runs out of the room gaining puzzled looks from everyone. Sam followed him getting more puzzled looks.

"Danny, I'm so sorry!"

"I know you are, Sam, I just hated that guy so much!"

"Danny, he's gone now, he doesn't even mater, and guess what."

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." They share a kiss and break away hearing a large wave of 'awwes' coming from the direction of the class room.

"Danny, it's time for your presentation." Danny's mom said sweetly.

"Okay mom." The class went back into the room.

"You all know Danny Phantom, this is Dani, his cousin, she is just like him pretty much.

Clockwork- Master of all time, Phantom's mentor

Plasmius- Phantom's nemesis who wants Phantom to become his apprentice

Wulf- One of Phantom's few allies, speaks Esperanto

Skulker- Wants Phantom's pelt at the foot of his bed

Technus- Technology ghost

Shulktech- configuration of Skulker and Technus

Ember- Ghost of music, got power when people said her name

Box Ghost- What his name implies, gets out of the Ghost Zone daily

Lunch Lady- Dead lunch lady, came out when Sam changed the menu

Box Lunch- Daughter of Box Ghost and Lunch Lady. EWWW!

Walker- Ghost Zone warden, locked me up once

Desiree- Wishing ghost, gave tucker ghost powers, she twists wishes

Penelope Spectra- school councilor from a while ago, sucked out everyone except Jazz's happiness, she was also the cause of the weird ghost bugs

Bertrand- Penelope's assistant

Johnny 13- Jazz's ex-boyfriend, used her to get his girlfriend out of the Ghost Zone

Kitty- Johnny's girlfriend

Shadow- Johnny's bad luck shadow

Prince Aargon- tried to get what no other ghost had, a human bride, who was almost Sam

Princess Dora- Aargon's sister, helped save Sam

Youngblood- kidnapped Jazz and the parents, using Jazz music, only seen by kids

Bones- Youngblood's shape shifting sidekick

Sydney Poindexter- Ghost that **used to **haunt locker 724

Cujo- Ghost dog that apparently ruined Valerie's life

Frostbite- leader of the Far Frozen, taught Phantom his ice power, if he hadn't we'd all be controlled by Sam

Pariah Dark- Ghost King, if it weren't for Phantom we'd all be killed by him

Fright Knight- Ghost King's right hand ghost, Spirit of Halloween

Pandora- owner of the box that the Box Ghost used to unleash terror on the town

Undergrowth- The weird plant thing that used San to control all of you

Nocturne- Ghost of sleep, feeds on people's dreams

Ghost Writer- Caused christmas a few years ago to become a huge poem

Amorpho- Ghost that can take anyone's appearance

Lydia- Freakshow's assistant

Plasmius' vultures- ghost vultures that talk

Plasmius' other mutant animals- ghosts that my mom and I encountered at a DALV thing a few years ago

Sleep Walkers- Nocturne's minions

Walker's goons- Ghost Zone police

My dad- It was an alternate timeline

Kemplar- Super annoying, ice powers, will stop at nothing to get a friend

Ectopus- Octopus ghost

Any questions?" Danny asked hoping the answer would be no. Dash raised his hand. "Yes Dash?" Danny asked annoyed.

"Who's Dan?"

"Oh… he's… um…" Danny began

"What he means is… um… Danny, Danny, Dani. Confrence. Hall. Now." Sam said pushing Tucker into the hall.

* * *

><p><span>*5 minutes later*<span>

"Phantom's/My ultimate enemy." The five said in unison.

"And?"

"That's all you're getting from us." Phantom said. Danny, Phantom, and Dani's ghost senses go off simultaneously.

"Oh, shoot, everyone get out." The three yelled.

"Why?" Dash asked them.

"NOW!" They yelled.

Everyone left except Jazz, Sam, and Tucker who pretended to leave, but didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>There are now three options for who it is, choose one.<strong>

**The Box Ghost- No secrets revealed**

**Vlad- Vlad's secret revealed, maybe Danny's**

**Dan- Danny's secret revealed**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm a terrible writer, I know, but if for some reason you didn't hate this story let me know. Anonymous reviews accepted. :D :P<strong>

**-Peace, Love, Phantom**


	2. Chapter 2

This story was adopted by WhatNooooI'mNotACONTRACTOR Peace, Love, Phantom, PhantomPhan67 :D :P 


End file.
